


If The Rise Turtles Watched The Babysitters

by Hydrate_or_Diedrate



Series: The Halloween Cronicles [1]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), The Babysitter (2017)
Genre: D E A T H, Horror, i only watched a quarter of the movie sorry, mikey screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrate_or_Diedrate/pseuds/Hydrate_or_Diedrate
Summary: So in honour of Halloween, I decided to write this fic, so prepare yourself for errors. This took like three hours even tho its short cause it took a while to come up with an idea
Series: The Halloween Cronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994863
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	If The Rise Turtles Watched The Babysitters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an actual fic for rise, so I hope you like it. The book has graphic descriptions in it so beware please.

“Hey guys, I got the popcorn!” Mikey yelled as he walked to the living room. 

“What movie are we watching tonight guys?” Leo asked, holding the bag of candy he got from trick-or-treating in his hand. 

“Donnie said something about a babysitter??” Raph replied, not sure.

“It’s actually “the babysitter,” I think,” Donnie says as he walks into the room, holding his bag of candy. 

The movie starts on an okay note, talking about cole, and stuff

(the bullying scene)

“Wow, If I were cole, those would’ve been on the floor by now,” April says, kinda mad at the fact cole is being thrown around

Bee then shows up in the scene making the boys leaving and picking my cole

T i m e s k i p

Bee then start kissing the last dude, only to stab him in the head with two knives

The whole room starts up a commotion as everyone starts yelling

“JESUS CHRIST” “WHAT THE SHELL” “PLOT TWIST” 

Mikey then runs to the kitchen with Raph following behind, neither wanting to watch the movie anymore. Meanwhile, April, Leo, and Donnie are still watching the movie, see them drain the blood from the teen’s head.

The three suddenly start laughing as John gets sprayed with blood, complaining about his clothes. The five in the movie start chasing cole, as he tries to escape them. Cole then pushes john, only for him to trip on an RC car, fall down the stairs, and stab himself in the neck.

Donnie and April both let out ‘oof’s and ‘aahs. Leo, on the other hand, stands up to go to the kitchen, shrugging it off by saying he was ‘getting water’

The two continue watching the movie while the three missing brothers chill in the kitchen, watching something else.

“Ugh, remind me to never let Donnie pick movies again’’


End file.
